Wishing For Christmas
by Lizzy85cec
Summary: A chance meeting brings Elena Gilbert into the young soldier's life of Damon Salvatore. After years of friendship and avoiding what lies beneath to be true, Christmas Day brings a possibility of hope for something more. Written for the LJ DEHX. Damon/Elena.


Hello everyone. I realize this is late and versus boring you on the most chaotic trip I've had to take which involved me forgetting part of my luggage. I will just say I hope everyone had a fabulous holiday season and that even though this was late, you enjoy it just the same. As always thank you for reading and I'd love to hear your thoughts.

* * *

This was written for LiveJournal A2A Exchange.

Prompt: **pureheart151**

AU/AH. Every year on Christmas Eve since she was a teenager, Elena meets up with the young soldier Damon and spends with him a night filled with romance, giddy feelings and of course, the many wonderful traits of Christmas. But this year, walking to their usual meet, she has a feeling something unexpected is about to happen and she has no idea what. - The story of how they met, maybe flashbacks, backgrounds, their current lives, etc. It's all up to you and as you wish to do it, as well as the twist as what expects Elena that year. Fluff, drama, angst - I don't care at all! Surprise me. ;) I look forward to reading

* * *

Wishing for Christmas

* * *

One of the things that Elena loved from this particular train station was the excited welcomes and heart felt goodbyes exchanged. Every person in it was a story to be written. It was like in the movies, there was nothing that you didn't see in them. The time of year had plenty to do with it as well, nothing like the holiday to bring out the best in people, or most people. Elena remembered like it was yesterday and not five years ago, exactly the state in which she'd met such arrogant military man with a heart made out of gold even if he didn't know it.

_Elena had been working the ticket counter at Mystic Falls' Train Station Christmas day when she'd first spotted him. He'd stepped out of a taxi cab tossing a black velvet box to the air, before glancing around as if in search for something, someone at that time, but she hadn't known that yet. The man was pleasantly build, his clean cut features were chiseled to perfection, as was the way he carried himself. It was obvious he wasn't oblivious to his looks, but nothing compared with the arctic blue of his gaze that was a striking color all on its own. It spoke promises of mischievous encounters which was the distinct sign of that bad boy every girl secretly desired. Elena had been so preoccupied staring and examining him that she had missed the ring of his husky, low tone voice until he was tapping the metal bar of the booth to catch her attention._

_"Hey Bambi eyes, can I get my ticket please." He voiced with some irritation, though there was a boastful mirth building at the corner of his lips noting her adoration._

_Elena had jumped slightly from the sound, a blush coloring her cheeks that she attempted to cover up quickly by scrambling for the prepaid boarding passes. _

_"Name again?" Elena cleared her throat lightly as she waited for the reply. She didn't want to appear frazzled by his presence and give his ego a boost, but the overconfident smile on his face told her she had very much failed at it._

_"Salvatore," he had uttered flashing that trademark smirk as he leaned into the counter, "Damon Salvatore."_

/

Damon yanked the photograph of the exquisite brunette out of his friend's hold when he started spouting about her dazzling looks, brilliant smile, and doe eyes. He couldn't help it. Long ago he'd learned that he was extremely possessive of this woman. A woman that wasn't actually his, but no one other than his best friend knew that.

"Shut up Saltzman before I lay you flat on the ground unconscious." The blue eyed man threatened with a fierce grimace; resisting the very palpable protectiveness anything related to her was. "You being who you are isn't going to stop me and you know it." He taunted good humoredly.

Alaric bolstered a loud laugh raising his palms up in defense, "Alright fine. No need to get your panties in a twist, Salvatore." He gestured mockingly with shifting jade colored optics while sitting rather comfortably on the seat, "are you finally going to tell her how you feel, or do I need to kick my fawning over her up a notch. Heck, maybe I can even move in on that."

The older man's jab was met by a blazing glare right before his opponent tossed the peaked cap over, flinging himself across the train car to strike though his attempts were dodged with a continuous bark of a chortle. Damon's scowl deepened at the man as his lieutenant hat was being flung back, maneuvering his darkened locks to place as he set it into position, resting back to adjust his olive fitted uniform.

It was evident that the rugged man was ready to embark on another lecture when Damon shook his head, a show of confliction, before he let it hang back on the seat of the jostling transport and glimpsing over the passing landscape.

"You know it's not like I don't want to" he sighed, exhaling perceptibly, "We've been friends for a long time, what if she doesn't..." he allowed the sentence to hang versus voicing out loud his biggest fear.

Alaric clapped a hand over his friends' shoulder, understanding perfectly where his mind was at before sliding beside him, "You won't know until you try, man."

Damon emitted a humorless laugh as he thought to himself, could he really go through with it…

There was so much that he'd been considering about the two of them, their friendship, and how it would affect his future "their" possible future. For five years she'd been the valor behind his courage, the reason to look forward to the holiday, and his only desire to ever consider retiring from serving his country. Elena had been the protagonist to many salacious fantasies, recollections which he felt guilty about, but did not keep his over reactive body from having a reaction. He forcibly stopped his mind from going there as he had more than that to think about.

With three words he could get everything he'd ever wanted or wreck the very dependent relationship he'd grown to value, but would know would never be enough.

Peering once more to the picture he held in his palm of Elena looking as stunning as ever, in a simple crimson coat with the most endearing smile he'd ever seen, he wished the picture would manifest the answers he was looking for.

"Tell her." Alaric's insistent reply broke through his thoughts as Damon snorted aiming to appear annoyed at his comrade, running his thumb over the picture remembering the day they'd met.

_Elena had been the brunette behind the ticket counter, truth be told he hadn't paid her much attention at first since his mind had been engrossed with other things, but even then she'd made an impression. _

_His mind had been rushing a million miles a minute as _the_ Katherine Pierce was to be awaiting there. Damon had been happy she had agreed to come say goodbye. It had taken a lot of convincing but in the end she'd said yes. He'd fallen for the devious minx fast and hard. They had had a very physical and ardent connection for the past couple of months and he wanted to propose before he deployed. _

_Most military men were known for it; marrying before they left to war to hang on to a reason to fight. Recruitment encouraged it. The station itself had a chapel. Katherine had been all that clouded his mind that day until Elena for that very brief moment. The petite young lady from behind the stand who had flushed and gifted him a genuine smile. One that had for some reason struck him._

_Damon had brushed that off instantly as he had been about to change his life forever, but that's not what he remember the most from her that afternoon. What he recalled was the kiss…_

_After collecting his ticket from the doe eyed beauty, he had tipped his hat in her direction and bid her a farewell. Damon had been walking to find where he would be departing when he spotted his exotic damsel. She always looked enticing, had that enchantress look and he reasoned to himself he wouldn't mind seeing those curves for the rest of his life. The ring felt heavy in his pocket as he fiddled with both it and the idea of her as his wife, and he couldn't see it. He couldn't be sure if he would have proposed or not but his mind was made up for him when a man in a suit swooped behind who should have held the title as his girlfriend, to trap her in a tight embrace and plant a scorching kiss to her lips. _

_That halted him in place. _

_His blood had boiled from the sight even more so when her unashamed mocha leer locked on to his. Damon had his answer then and without a second thought, he turned his back on the foolish realization and the conniving woman he knew had been there all along. He wasn't about to make a spectacle for woman who wasn't worth it._

_But that wasn't the kiss he remembered. _

_Damon had caught up with buddies, who had been boosting about meeting this bedazzling woman they had all heard he would propose to and he loathed the idea to come across as the idiot he would have been if he had gone through with his plans. His mind was racing to come up with a lie or excuse as to why they weren't going to meet his "future wife" when Elena had swooped in and kissed him._

_The sweetest petals had collided to his taking his breath away before he caught his bearings and bound a strong arm around her waist to bring her even closer to deepen the kiss. His tongue had skidded over the seam of her lips and she had welcomed it eagerly. Digits had curled over his raven locks as their tongues meshed in a languid dance that was effectively broken when his mates exploded in a riot of cheers and encouragements._

_Mahogany pools had snapped to the dilating navy irises piercing before them as he shook off his surprise and she developed into an easily amorous smile._

_"I'm Elena." She had uttered somewhat breathless from the head spinning kiss to the group, though her gaze never left his._

_That was it. He was done for._

Damon smiled reminiscing. He must have fallen for her then at exactly that moment and hadn't even realized it.

/

Elena ran the pads of her fingers over her lips. To this day she hadn't known what had possessed her to have done what she did, but looking back at it now she sure didn't regret it.

_Her shift had been over when she had spotted that stunning man standing there in all his God-like glory, witnessing the entire encounter with his ex. She remembered the look on his face, and it was clear that what he saw wasn't what he was expecting. _

_She hadn't been able to believe the gall of that woman who had most likely been toying with the man and felt the need to do something about it. When she considered the fact that they were nobody to each other, Elena tried to forget the scene by going about her day. Things took a turn for the unexpected though, when she emerged from the employee lounge to hear the playful teasing and cackling on the blue eyed man._

_Without actually rationalizing what she was doing, going on instinct and guts she didn't know she possessed, spurred her on to plant a kiss on the non-expectant guy. Reason be damned. In two strides, the clip on her hair had been tugged loose leaving it in slack waves, having been dressed to go out to her family's Christmas dinner that night, she hoped gave her the look to play the part of the kind of girl that belonged by his side. And gave him her all._

_Elena had never experienced being kissed by anyone the way that he had kissed her that afternoon. It had been so consuming the world had faded around them and she had almost forgotten that it was all a ruse. _

_For a moment when he'd made her toes curl just from the possessive swipe of his tongue on hers as gruff lips bruised over hers, she felt like the doting girlfriend whose man was leaving to defend his country and wanted to cling just a little bit longer. When their gazes locked there was relief and admiration in his electric indigo stare and an instantaneous friendship was born. _

Elena instinctively moistened her lips as she recalled the startling kiss that brought alight her body, shutting those lewd thoughts down as it hadn't been repeated there after. For some insane reason after the entire ordeal, he had queried if he provided her with all his information if she would write. Elena had agreed assuming after his departure they would forget about each other and never speak again.

She had received his first letter two weeks after that demanding to know why she hadn't written. It had brought a smile to her face and still didn't know how he had managed to get his hands on her mailing info but she'd been glad he had. They had continued writing to each other ever since and hadn't stopped.

It was odd that she felt closer to him than anyone that was in her life physically but she loved that connection they shared. Every moment spent with Damon she treasured. Specially this one she was particularly enthusiastic about, she wasn't sure what had her so giddy about seeing him but everything in her body was itching with anticipation. The bus she was on could not move fast enough.

/

The train docked at the station and nerves settled in though his outward facade gave nothing away. Damon tried to brush off the feeling of indecision which was an emotion all too familiar. One that brought memories of a mistake he could have committed once in the past. It was true he hadn't felt for that woman what he felt for Elena, but dread was creeping just beneath the surface exactly for that reason.

"You look like you need a drink." Alaric nudged his friend offering a flask that Damon quickly rejected.

"I need more than one, but that's not the state I want her to find me in."

"Man, this girl has gotten under your skin." His friend couldn't help but tease adding, "Hey, look. You know where I'll be staying at if the plans don't pan out, but I'm confident they will if you don't wimp out on me."

"Ever the annoying, optimist, Ric." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Ever the hard-headed, pessimist, Damon." Alaric tossed, thrusting the man's duffel at him with a wink. "When have I stirred you wrong?"

Damon caught the bag, flinging it over one shoulder. "This isn't a mission or tactic you can predict."

"Just grow a pair and tell her."

"You talk too much, have I told you that?" Damon landed a teasing shove to Alaric's arm. "Why do I keep you around?"

"Evasiveness. Ever told you you're predictable?" The men began to walk away from the train towards the exit as Alaric felt the need to explain, "And because no one else can put up with you the way I do. Now get your…"

"I've got it." Damon cut him off watching his friend gesture a salute, "I'll catch you later, Saltzman."

Damon shook his tensed frame as he walked off to his and Elena's usual spot. With every step he took he was elated further. There was a twenty foot tree that the station decorated every year and that's where they had agreed to meet every year since. Elena had a thing for that traditional lit up tree which is where the photo that he held dear had been taken.

_Elena had been mesmerized by the decorated tree when it began to snow about three years ago in December. She had handed him the camera to hold as she went in search of hot chocolate when she stopped by the tree. The scene had been out of a book, the sight simple yet radiant with her standing before it. He couldn't help himself taking several shots but the one he held in his wallet was beyond stunning. It was as if she had sensed him looking at her and she had slowly drifted her gaze to him. A slow enchanting smile had etched over her features while snow cascaded down upon them and the flash had snapped the photo, forever capturing that memory._

Just then Damon caught sight of the woman in question and it was as if all the answers he was looking for where resolved by her mere presence.

Elena's view drifted on him then and a bright smile stretched over her delicate features before she was on the run towards him. Dropping his bag to be prepared by her impulsive assault, he caught her mid-air as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Damon, God I missed you!" She uttered into the tight embrace basking at the very real feel of him in her arms. "I'm so glad you're back." Came the genuine remark.

She would never admit out loud the fear that lay behind his career choice because she supported him and everything that made him happy, but the relief she felt at the tangible sight of him alive and well was so overwhelming she considered never letting go.

"It's good to be back." He chuckled just barely as she cut his oxygen supply from the force of her hold.

Warmth spread through Damon as he held her to him. Jumbled thoughts began swarming in his brain at how he could just divulge everything she made him feel. _Had_ been making feel for as long as he could remember. His nose nestled in her auburn tresses inhaling, reveling in the familiar floral scent that was her until she was pulling back. Trademark smirk inching at the corner of his lips as his forehead fell upon hers.

Time stretched as they remained unmoving, their breaths visible from the utterly cold weather outside until Damon finally opened his eyes to admire the pink nose Elena sported from the chill outside. Of all the things he should have said, he ended up saying something unintelligible.

"Your nose is cold." He nuzzled it with his as their gazes held and she emitted a low giggle. Ignoring the somersault her stomach did when he was just a tad too close, and focused on the spirited side which was the dynamic of their friendship.

"Well Captain Obvious, it must have something to do with the beach like weather we're enjoying." She replied with a saucy smile, eliciting Damon's cobalt hues to glint at the show of spunk. His nose stopped roving over hers on the effort to warm it when their lips ghosted over one another and before his brain caught up with his actions, his lips sealed over hers.

It wasn't strange that they were close or that they took liberties with each other, but the line had never been crossed since that first time till now. He may have mended the impulse if he had so much as felt her hesitant, but all that he was experiencing was how receptive and responsive she was being to him.

The unforeseen kiss instantaneously drew in passion when Elena's fingers threaded through the strands of his hair tugging closer; her mouth parting to give him free access. Damon lost his head to the thrilling excitement that she may feel the same way as his tongue swirled passionately over hers to taste her deeply and thoroughly. Neither could or wanted to stop. The winter weather forgotten, clothing began to feel like an unfortunate barrier as they gasped and grasped for air from the intensity of it all when his name spilled out in a breathy whisper. The moan from her lips evoking a lust filled groan of his own until Elena was clutching to put distance between them.

"Damon… Damon… What…" She stumbled back excited, scared, and confused. Her fingers falling over her swollen kissed lips with the question in her eyes. For so long they had both only tippy toed around the subject of something more, but was an unspoken agreement to remain in that mutual affectionate friendship.

"Elena, wait… it's not…" He stalked forward not letting her too far from his touch fearing he might lose the courage to tell her the truth and instead say that it wasn't what it really meant.

"I… I love you, I'm _in love_… with you. I don't… I should have…" he fumbled with a better explanation cupping the side of her face smiling foolishly, caressing the skin warmly ready to struggle with more coherent thoughts when he caught her cocoa pearls brim with unshed tears. His body was tensing without the sight of any reciprocation, but he determined then that no matter the outcome of this, he would be there for her. He owed her that much, it's not like she had purposely endeavored in inspiring such feelings in him.

As Elena reeled with Damon's confession, lost to the possibility of what this might mean, her lips trembled with happiness before she jumped up on him for another kiss that deepened. Her lips peppering his in a manner she hoped spoke of what she couldn't find the words to say until his morphed into a countering smirk as he met her lips and with them every kiss she gifted him.

"I…" She kissed him again, "Me too." She held him close smiling until their gazes found one another once more. "Every time I felt like I might want more from our friendship I convinced myself that you would never see me that way, but I do. I have for a while, I love you. And not in the let's be friends forever kind of way. I always thought…"

Damon yanked her then vehemently letting his lips sear over hers possessing them and exploring them like he hadn't been given the opportunity to, adding a dip to flare only because he was so happy he felt could afford some hopelessly in love ridicule.

"You ramble when you're nervous, you know that?" Damon stated, clearing some of the wild strands floating in the light breeze that surrounded them.

"So I've been told." She mustered quietly as her cheeks bloomed with heat. Elena couldn't believe her eyes, her ears, and his touch. She'd had a feeling about today, but she would have never guessed that this would have been it. Having the suppressed feeling from her body be released felt like a wish come true.

"I have something for you that I don't know how you will take." He broke through her thoughts making her brows furrow with curiosity. "It might be presumptuous of me to assume that my confession means we will have a future, but it definitely is what I'm striving for."

"Damon…"

"I want a life with you, Elena." He spoke, "I always thought it unfair to pursue you sooner while I was enlisted. Though many are fine with coming and going, leaving their women behind. I wasn't sure I would be able to take it, and I wasn't going to force you to find out if you could. Having your friendship seemed enough until recently when re-enlistment came up and all I could think about was you."

"I could never ask you to do something like that, least of all for me. Damon I know how you feel…"

"What I feel for you is more than I could ever feel for the duty to my country, which I've served proudly. I have given them enough and I would give them more if this, between us, doesn't feel to you like…"

"It does." She cupped his face with both palms reassuring him. "It does"

Damon released a contented sigh, "Good." It was all he wanted to know. He brought her palm to his lips then and planted affectionate kisses to the inside of it. Wet pecks being placed on each one of her fingertips as he imagined what their future could turn out to be.

Her free hand ghosted over the taught uniformed chest as she laughed softly at his relief. Elena's thoughts on the same wavelength before she was physically aware of Damon and the blunt bite he delivered to her index.

The action simple but effective they hurried off simultaneously thinking, Merry Christmas to me.

* * *

Thank you for reading. ;)


End file.
